Suara Tuhan
by Honami Fukushima
Summary: Kisah seorang malaikat yang telah mengkianati Surga, dan kini, ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa/Prolog/Naruto FULL POV/Please RnR./Terinspirasi dari karya CerBung ku./etc


**My Note : Terinspirasi dari karya Cerbung ku yang sudah lama terbelangkai (sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu) .. Kini aku hanya meneruskan ceritaku yang terbelangkai ini.. tanpa banyak omong lagi, Let's Begin!**

**AND NO COPAS MY STORY ;) {Kalo ada yang meng-Copas hasil karyaku, kukutuk menjadi Jomblo Abadi}**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Suara Tuhan**

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance and Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : OOC, AU(maybe), Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Canon(maybe), Naruto Pov Full(in this Chapter), etc**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

**By Honami Fukushima**

**.**

**.**

Halo,minna-san. Boku wa no namae wa Namikaze Naruto. Umurku 16 tahun, sebentar lagi sih umurku mau 17 tahun, aku lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober. Mungkin enam hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik, berambut pirang, bola mata berwarna biru laut, dan memiliki tiga gores di setiap sisi pipiku.

Dan disekolahku, aku sering disebut sebagai 'Malaikat turun dari Surga' karena kecantikanku yang menandingi setiap wanita, sehingga banyak membuat wanita disekolahku iri seketika. Dan juga aku disebut 'Uke-sama'. Padahal aku ini laki-laki, dan aku ini masih NORMAL. Banyak cowok (yang menyandang sebagai seme) menyatakan perasaan mereka padaku. Namun aku menolaknya dengan halus, takut nanti malah aku yang menjadi korban pembully-an para wanita disekolah. Bikin merinding saja bagaimana kalau mereka marah, pasti kayak monster.

Dan sekarang aku sedang memandang langit biru yang setara dengan bola mataku. Aku tersenyum setiap kali menatap langit ini. Tapi, ada rasa kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Aku memandang sendu ke langit ini. Aku sungguh merindukan suara-Nya. Suara yang membuat hatiku tenang dan damai. Yaitu, Suara Tuhan.

Tiap kali mengingat-Nya,hatiku terasa sakit. Bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum. Aku tersenyum manis, namun sebenarnya arti senyuman ku adalah senyum kepedihan. Aku tak tahan lagi tinggal didunia ini.

Dan kuceritakan sedikit kisahku, sebenarnya aku adalah Malaikat yang telah dibuang oleh ribuan penjaga di Surga. Karena aku mengkhianati Surga, banyak para Malaikat yang tak mempercayai aku lagi, dan tak segan-segan mereka membuangku dari Surga. Dan aku tau, ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku menuruti apa kata Tuhan ku. Sungguh, setelah aku mengkhianati Surga, aku juga telah mengkhianati Tuhan ku sendiri. Sehingga, aku-

Aku tak bisa mendengar suara Tuhan ku lagi.

Ingin ku dengar Suara-Nya, namun apa dayaku, kini aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Yang tak mempunyai kekuatanku yang dulu. Semuanya hancur seketika, gara-gara dia, Iblis No.1 di Neraka, Iblis yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dia telah menjebakku kedalam permainan kata-kata, ya walau sebenarnya aku tidak ahli. Maklum aku tak pandai dalam hal kata-kata. Aku bisa menjawabnya tapi salah memberi jawaban. _'Sial' _kini aku meratapi nasibku sambil memandang langit biru, tak peduli jam sudah memasuki jam pelajaran, aku tetap disini. Toh aku juga siswa terpintar *ehm* dengan nada bangga.

Ck, andai saja aku tidak termakan oleh kata-kata Iblis itu, pasti kini aku hidup tenang di Surga.

**FlashBack :**

Namikaze Naruto, seorang malaikat tingkat A, yang berparas imut tapi polos, kini sedang berjalan di jalan yang bersinar, tempat Tuhan nya menunggu dia karena Tuhan sedang memberika tugas kepada Naruto. Dengan semangat, Naruto tanpa sadar sudah di hadapan sang Tuhan.

Tranlate : Indonesian (On)

Tuhan : "Wahai Malaikat, kini aku hendak memberikan tugas untukmu." kata Tuhan yang diselubungi cahaya yang terang. Malaikat, dan bahkan manusia tak tau bagaimana wujud aslinya.

Naruto : "Tugas apa yang hendak Engkau beri pada-ku" tanyaku sambil menunduk pelan kemudian mendongkakkan wajahnya menghadap sang Tuhan.

Tuhan : "Tugas mu ialah, menutup kembali Gerbang Neraka agar para Iblis tidak keluar dari sarangnya, Apabila mereka keluar, Dunia Manusia akan hancur."

Naruto : "Baik, ya Tuhan ku. Aku akan segera melaksanakan tugas-ku" Kataku sambil melangkah mundur.

Tuhan : "berhati-hatilah pada Iblis yang bernama Sabaku Gaara."

Naruto : "Baik, Tuhan ku." Kataku yang kini sudah menghilang dari hadapan Tuhan.

Tranlate : Indonesian (Off)

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Kini aku sudah di depan Gerbang Neraka. Namun sebelum aku memulai menutup Gerbang Neraka, aku mulai membaca ayat-ayat suci Tuhan.

.

Dan selesai.

Aku segera membentangkan tanganku, membaca doa-doa, dalam bahasa Jermannya,

"O Pforten der Hölle, wurde befohlen, sofort zu schließen die Pfad Dämonen im Namen des allmächtigen Gottes, des Allmächtigen.(1)" dan segera ada cahaya yang muncul pada tanganku, dan perlahan-lahan cahaya itu berwarna merah api Neraka. Sungguh sakit namun tetap kutahan rasa sakit ini. Dan cahaya (merah) ini mulai membentuk seperti rantai dan mulai menutup Gerbang Neraka.

Namun ada sosok Iblis yang mendekat kearahku.

"Namikaze Naruto." Aku mengenal suara itu.

"Kau-!"

**TBC**

**Translate(1) : O Pforten der Hölle, wurde befohlen, sofort zu schließen die Pfad Dämonen im Namen des allmächtigen Gottes, des Allmächtigen ((Wahai gerbang neraka, Diperintahkan agar segera menutup jalur setan atas nama Tuhan yang maha Esa.))**

**Honami : Gomen baru sedikit. kan baru Prolog-nya, mudah-mudahan di chap depan akan lebih panjang lagi.**

**bagi yang penasaran pada chap depan, tolong review, favo, and follow this fic..**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**And No SILENT**

**NO FLAME**

**NO KACANG**

**.**

**.**

**-Honami Fukushima**

**4 Oktober 2014**

_**See you On Next Chapter**_


End file.
